


The seams won't stay closed.

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Series: Vent fics lololol relatable? Idk [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Falling from High Places, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Idfc sobs
Series: Vent fics lololol relatable? Idk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146770
Kudos: 1





	The seams won't stay closed.

**Author's Note:**

> SOBS HAHAHAHAHA INSTEAD OF WORKING ON MY SERIES I WROTE THIS AND AM NOW CRYING BYE♡

It was when we were in the bathroom, the water running cold, my face hot and sweaty, I swear I saw you there with me. I saw your figure, everything remained the same, but everything was falling apart. The ceiling caved in, the walls collapsed, the floor fell beneath us. I had this horribly sick feeling in my stomach, butterflies you could say. Not what'd you think, no, they were eating away at me on the inside, my face smeared into a smile that stuck onto me, plastered on my face.

You stared. You stared and smiled. Your body turned to ash, becoming a dark acid, melting everything. I felt disgusted, nothing to grab onto, nothing to hold onto, no one to catch me. Yell at me, hit me, put tape over my mouth, seal me away in the darkest pits of hell. 

Take whatever remains of me, make my brain short circuit, malfunction, and discombobulate. It felt surreal, almost synthetic. I never wanted to wake up, it felt horrifyingly wrong yet at peace. This is where I'm meant to be.

The world cracked and crumbled apart, I put my finger over the world and it stopped falling, it stopped erupting, it was sealing itself back together with just the pads of my fingers. I run my whole hand across, it stitches back up yet the end falls back open and makes a gaping hole that makes my reality shift into different perspectives, my arms fall limp, my jaw dropping wide open, I heard screams, but where were they coming from? Who could it have been? Only to realize it was my voice, my throat stings but I don't stop, I  _ can't _ stop. My bones are being crushed, my arms are being bent backwards, my back is slashed, my face is broken and there is nothing that remains. This world is in my control yet I can't control it at all. This body is mine yet it's being controlled by someone else. My existence is not mine, but the person who gave birth to me. If they die, will I die? Will I cease to exist? Am I just another part of the food chain? I'm the lowest life form yet I'm at the top of the chain. This is my heart that is beating but someone had to have me to make that possible. 

This world does not belong to me. It is controlled by something nonexistent and inhuman. We are nothing yet we are everything. The seams will stay forever open, my reality will stay diagonal yet horizontal at the same time. 


End file.
